When Worlds Collide
by emperorofmultiverse
Summary: When Disney declared the Expanded Universe as "Legends," Universes split and now the Force is trying to fix it. Things don't go according to plan.
1. Intro

**When Worlds Collide**

 **Prologue**

 **What happens when Legends and Canon meet? This is what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney does.**

In the beginning, there were only two universes, one where events happened and are recorded as history. The other, where beings from every era and race existed, from before the dawn of the Galactic Republic, more twenty-five thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, to the time after the end of the One Sith Empire, under Darth Krayt and the founding of the Galactic Triumvirate, one hundred and forty years after the Battle of Yavin. It was here that they all could live together in harmony, no matter their allegiance, Light Side/Dark Side, Rebellion/Empire/Republic, Jedi/Sith/Mandalorian, even the criminal empires of the Hutts/Black Sun/Zann Consortium, all of them, living together, for the Force had made it so that when a new person of significance came into being in the universe of history, they would be immortalized at the height of their lives in the universe of unity. Such is the will of the Force.

Everything was as the Force had wanted, however recently, it came to the Force's attention that the two universes that it had created, were splitting into four universes, where things take different turn then the Force's original design, somethings were the same, others radically different, it confused the Force. Looking on this new development from her realm, in the body she crafted for herself, the Force took note of the differences in history and characters that it didn't knowingly create. One time, she personally went to see these new universes, to witness things up close, not in the body she crafted, as the omnipresent energy field everyone knew, when she returned to her throne, there was a mysterious datapad on her table that was labelled: Information & Orders. Reading through the info the datapad had, the Force had an angered look on her face. "Who do these people think they are, ordering me around? Telling me that the universes that I created are not to be my main focus, instead to focus my attention on these two universes that came about, supposedly, because of them, and what in the name of me do they mean by Canon and Legends. Well screw that, I am the deity of this realm, and I will not stand for this. Let's see how they like it when I put them back together."

The Force tried to put the four universes back into two universes, but it quickly became apparent that the two universes of history would not fuse back together, however, the two of unity could be forced to interact and so the Force set about putting the universes back together. As it did so, a thought crossed its mind, 'Heads are going to roll in confusion.' In the Force's new plan for the future of her creation, things will happen according to her plan and some things will not be according to plan.

 **This is the Emperor of the Multiverse signing out, Peace.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclamier:** See Prologue

The Solo-Skywalker clan was sitting down for dinner, in their apartment on Coruscant, everyone's lives were running smoothly. Luke was one of three major Grand Masters of the Jedi Order, alongside Master Yoda and Satele Shan, the three of them rotated on which was leading the Order, along with other Grand Masters from history, such as Fae Coven and Nomi Sunrider switching in from time to time. Members of the council also switched in and out with the Grand Master. Mara was a Jedi Master on Luke's council and teaching future Jedi, Ben attended to his Jedi studies, Leia went back and forth from her duties as a Jedi Knight and as a Republic Senator, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo also attended to their Jedi studies, but once in a while, Jacen would travel to Korriban and be Darth Caedus, alongside the other Sith Lords, for a few weeks. Jaina would also attend to duties as an empress of the Fel Empire, her husband Jagged Fel, couldn't make it to dinner that night. Tenel Djo and Allana Solo couldn't make it, either for they were busy over in the Hapes Consortium. Han and Chewbacca helped Leia with her republic duties, for they knew that smuggling leads to trouble. On the Skywalker side of things, Anakin and Padme both had business to attend to that night and Vader was over on Korriban for a gathering of Sith. Speaking of Anakin and Vader, Han didn't like the fact that he had two father-in-laws he had to appease, Anakin was the easier going of the two, and Han gets Anakin talking about piloting and starships whenever the whole family was over. Vader, on the other hand, Han had to be careful around him, for he tends to hold a grudge. C-3PO and R2-D2 still served the Solo-Skywalker family, 3PO helped Leia and Mara prepare dinner that night. Artoo just stayed by Luke, Han and Chewie during that time. When the whole family was together, there was good times to be had.

Luke looked at Jacen and asked "Jacen, when is your next journey to Korriban?" He was due to make his pilgrimage to the ancient homeworld and tomb world of the Sith.

Jacen sighed, he could feel Caedus clawing at him, trying to be free. "Soon, very soon, within a few weeks actually." Every time Jacen had to become Caedus for a time, it was always a struggle to not let the dark-side consume him. He felt Jaina tug on his arm.

Looking her twin in the eye, "Remember to not let it consume you, brother." She could feel Caedus trying to break free, due to their twin bond. Jaina was always the most concerned whenever he had to become Caedus, for in the other universe, it was she who struck him down.

"Don't worry Sis. I got it under control." Jacen tried to assure her, even though he knew there were times that he couldn't.

"You've said that many times before, and how many times have you lost control?" She had a valid point there. Every so often, Jacen would push the pilgrimage off, for a bit and then accidently turn in Caedus, the worst time it happened was one year on Life Day, the entire family was together, and that's a big family of force-sensitives, Jacen had pushed it off for so long that Caedus overwhelmed his mental prison, and took over. Jaina ended up in another duel with him, knocked him out long enough that Vader could get him to Korriban, he woke up in his suite confused.

However, Jacen would end up travelling before he had planned due to some unforeseeable events.

In another universe

Kylo Ren/Ben Solo was coming home to Coruscant for family dinner, taking just his shuttle, instead of his Star Destroyer, the Finalizer, then again, General Hux might have a problem with that. Kylo couldn't wait to see his grandfather again, well the Vader side of him. All of a sudden, Ren's shuttle is ripped out of hyperspace. "What in the name of the dark side?" He asked himself. He looked around, there was no planet or an Interdictor cruiser around to force him out of hyperspace. Just then, a wormhole opened up in front of him. It started pulling him in. Ren struggled to keep his ship from being sucked in, but the power of the storm was too great and he was sucked in.

 **Next time: First meeting between timelines, and heads will roll. Emperor of the Multiverse signing out. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **I'm back everyone, with another chapter of When Worlds Collide, and at last canons are crossing. I've been busy, but that is not an excuse for how long I've been away, however, I may disappear for a few more months as school is starting again soon, so no time for stories, but enough talk, on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: See Prologue/Chapter 1**

After exiting the hyperspace anomaly, Kylo checked his navigational computer, he found that the wormhole had deposited him near Coruscant, exactly where he wanted to go, and took off for the planet.

Back at dinner, almost everyone shuddered when the felt the rip in the Force. "What is it?" Han asked.

"A great disturbance in the Force, I haven't felt such power since Palpatine created his last Force Storm, it feels as though the very fabric of the universe has been ripped open," Luke said.

"What, or who could have caused it?" Mara asked.

"Emperor Palpatine?" Leia suggested.

"He has no reason to, and he is supposed to be on Korriban with the other Sith Lords for at least a month." Luke said.

Then, the holoprojector started beeping. Luke got up to answer it, looking at the incoming frequency, he realized it was from Korriban. Answering the call, the projector flashed up a holo of Darth Vader. "Hello, Father."

"Luke, no doubt that you are aware of the major disturbance in the Force." Vader's booming voice announced.

"Yes, we were just wondering what caused it, it wasn't Palpatine, was it?" Luke asked Vader.

"No, it wasn't him. In fact, Lord Sidious was just in contact with Master Yoda discussing this. It seems to be a naturally occurring Force Storm, but it was more powerful than any force-user could ever create. As for the meaning of this, the Sith Council is going to debate this soon." Vader responded.

"Which means that all of the Jedi Councils will want to discuss this as soon as possible. Alright, either we'll contact you when we figure something out or you'll contact us. By the way, in case you wanted to know, Jacen will be joining soon." Luke stated.

"Very good, it has been a while since Lord Caedus has joined us. Vader out." The holo disappeared.

Jacen was the only one who sensed the presence that had emerged from the wormhole, 'So, you finally show up, I've been waiting for you,' he thought.

 _Back with Kylo_ **:**

As he approached Coruscant, Kylo felt something was off, he thought he felt someone that had a similar presence in the Force as he did, almost exactly like his, however this one was far more powerful. Kylo did not know what to make of that presence. "I will deal this person another time." He said to himself. Once he had reached Coruscant, his shuttle was intercepted by both an X-wing and a Tie Fighter. His shuttle's comlink beeped, the X-wing was hailing him. Answering the comlink, Kylo waited for the pilot to speak.

"Unidentified shuttle, announce who you are and transmit landing clearance codes." The X-wing's pilot demanded.

"Transmitting codes," Kylo's fingers hit the button to transmit his codes, "as for my identity, I am Kylo Ren of the First Order."

"One moment." The X-wing pilot cut comms with the shuttle briefly, he opened his comm with the Tie Fighter. "Do you know who this guy is? Because I've never heard of him."

The pilot of the Tie Fighter responded, "Never heard of him or this First Order."

The X-wing's pilot reopened the line with Kylo. "Listen, stranger, we don't know who are or where you're from. However, you are cleared for landing.

Kylo nearly opened fire on the two ships that were escorting his shuttle, but decided not to, descending into Coruscant's atmosphere, the Force told him that he was getting closer to the being that felt like himself. He landed at the nearest landing pad to his parents' apartment. There was an air taxi waiting for him. Getting inside, he told the driver to take him to the apartment complex that housed the Solo apartment.

As he rode the turbolift to the apartment, he continued to ponder over the events of the past few hours: the wormhole, the pilots not knowing of him, and most importantly, that presence in the Force. When he came out of his thoughts, he was at the door of the apartment. He took off his helmet, and slid his keycard to open the door, and it unlocked. As he was about to open the door, he had sensed that the person who had his presence was inside. 'Time to find out what this is all about,' he thought.

Opening the door, he called out to his parents, "Mom, Dad, Uncle Luke, I'm home." He immediately found a green lightsaber in his face and the face of an angry Jedi behind it.

 **Next time, We'll see Jacen's point of view of Kylo's arrival, as well as explanations and other machinations.**

 **Anyway, I am working on a new story that I'm surprised hasn't been done before, and it's about the destruction of the Old Expanded Universe, I call it The Purge so look out for that, as well as the next chapter of Canonized at some point.**

 **This is the Emperor of the Multiverse signing out. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer:** **See Chapter One**

 **It's been a couple of Months, I know, I've been busy. Anyway, I want to thank you all for reading and being interested in my ideas. Now on with the Show.**

 _A few minutes before First Meeting_

As Kylo Ren drew near to the apartment, Jacen grew more and more agitated, and almost everyone else could feel it radiate off of him, his hand slowly reaching for his lightsaber. Someone called his name, "Jacen," he opened his eyes to realize that it was Luke who called his name.

"Yes, Uncle Luke?" He asked of the Jedi Master.

"Something is agitating you, what is it?" Luke asked.

"Do you sense that presence coming toward us? Jacen asked.

"Yes, I do…" Luke sat back in puzzlement.

Jacen heard the door lock click open and as quick as a flash, Jacen moved to the door, saber in hand. As the door opened, the green blade of his saber snapped into existence.

 _In the present_

"You!" Jacen spit out, "What are you doing here?" He growled.

Kylo leaned away from the green blade, dropped his helmet, grabbed his own lightsaber, ignited it, and swatted Jacen's blade away from his face. Upon the sight of the red blade, everyone else grabbed their weapons, at one moment, there were eight lightsabers active: two green, two blue, a magenta, a violet, a purple, and a red. Jacen and Kylo locked blades. "You shouldn't be here, Ren!" Jacen yelled at Kylo.

"Who are you, and why do you have my presence?" Kylo asked of him.

"In many ways, you are me, but I am not you, Kylo Ren. You are my counterpart, a whiny, sloppy, untrained, Vader-obsessed version of myself. I am Jacen Solo, or Darth Caedus." To further his point about untrained, Jacen kicked Kylo's lightsaber out of his hand, and with another kick to the ribs, sent Kylo into a wall.

Crumpled against the wall, with Jacen's lightsaber near his throat, Kylo conceited the fight. "Shola." Jacen deactivated his lightsaber and summoned Kylo's to him.

"Even your hilt is as shoddy as the way you wield it." Jacen remarked as Kylo got up, grabbing his helmet. Jacen tossed the weapon back to Kylo. Kylo decided it was in his best interest to learn about where he was. "Threepio, fix our uninvited guest a plate."

"Yes, Master Jacen." Threepio responded.

Kylo took a seat at the end of the table, with everyone looking at him, Jacen sat back down next to him, Threepio placed a plate of food in front of Kylo, thanking the droid, Kylo started to eat.

Han asked, "So who are you kid?"

Swallowing the bite, he had just taken, and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms. "I am Kylo Ren, or my former name is Ben Solo, your son." Leia fixed Han with a questioning glare. Han responded with his best 'I didn't do anything wrong face."

Jacen, seeing the confusion in his parents, said "He has the same blood as I do, Solo & Skywalker. He is almost a carbon copy of me. Keyword is 'almost'."

Luke asked him "Jacen, would you mind telling us exactly who this is?"

Jacen sighed, "Remember a few years ago, when almost everyone in the galaxy had felt as if a part of themselves was missing and we couldn't figure out why?"

Luke replied "Yeah?"

"Well, he is my piece. We are both sons of Han and Leia Solo, trained by our Uncle Luke in the ways of the Jedi, both of us turned to the Dark Side, and both of us have killed a family member." Mara stiffened at that.

"How was he able to access the apartment?" Leia asked.

"I believe that the card reader mistook his biochip for mine. Keep him there, I'm going to change." Jacen went to his room.

"Which family member did you kill?" Mara asked. Kylo looked straight at Han.

"Me?" Han asked.

"Yeah, then Uncle Chewie shot me in my side." Kylo replied. Chewie was confused as he had practically helped raise the Solo children. "Mom, I didn't expect you to have become a Jedi, thought you would have remained a politician, although the fact that you are related to someone that the galaxy reviles did end that career for you, didn't it?" Kylo said.

"The same someone that you are obsessed with." Jacen returned, garbed in his Sith attire. Everyone seemed to stiffen, "Relax, I'm just getting ready to leave."

Back to the previous conversation "Actually, I chose to become one after many years as a politician." Leia told him.

"Although you did tend to mix both politics and the Jedi way." Luke inputted.

"At your insistence," Leia retorted, "though I am glad I did, I did end up in a quite a few situations where I couldn't talk my way out."

"That you did." Luke stated.

"What kind of situations?" Kylo asked.

"I'll tell you all about it later," Jacen answered him, "but first we need to go to Korriban. The Council of Sith Lords will want to meet you."

"Will Grandfather be there?" Kylo asked.

"Yes." Jacen replied. 'Of course, he would ask that,' he thought. Grabbing Kylo by the scruff of his neck, he dragged him to the balcony where multiple speeders were parked, he shoved Kylo into his speeder, then turned to say goodbye to his family.

Hugging each of them, Jaina was last, who had said to him, "I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing."

"I sense it too, I fear that Ren's arrival is merely the beginning of something much bigger, possibly for the worse." Jacen told her.

"Just be careful as Caedus, dear brother, we do want you to return to us as Jacen, not as the monster." Jaina warned him.

"I'll be careful." Jacen assured her, before turning and hoping into the driver seat. They took off, heading for the landing platform that Jacen's shuttle docked on it.

As they pulled away from the building, Kylo asked, "So we are heading for Korriban?"

"Yes, the ancient home-world and tomb world of the Sith Orders, every Sith Lord that came after Korriban was abandoned should make a pilgrimage to the world, although I never got a chance to, when I was a Sith" Jacen said.

"Huh, I thought the Sith homeworld was Moraband." Kylo said.

"Yes, it is known by that name as well, as of around the time of the Clone Wars." Jacen said.

"This set of universes is confusing," Kylo said.

Jacen snorted, "You don't know the half of it. I'll start to fill you in when we are in hyperspace." They reached the landing pad, boarded the shuttle and left for Korriban.

 **Next time: The Council of Sith Lords**

 **Well, it's finally happened, the two timelines have met and the chaos is only beginning. (Evil laugh). Here's a challenge for you guys: Figure out, who has what lightsaber color, three are easy, the others will require a little thinking (or Wookiepedia search but where is the fun in that.) A cookie to the one who gets them all right, BTW I could have made Leia's a lot harder, because she has had multiple colors, or would it be easier due to process of elimination, I dunno.**

 **I also want to thank Jedi Master Misty for asking for reasoning behind things I do, I like the discussions we have.**

 **Also, I am working on a Rebels story if anyone wants to check it out. Its called: A Second Chance at Family.**

 **The Emperor of the Multiverse is out, Peace.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Arrival on Korriban**

 **Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

In route to Korriban, Kylo turned to Jacen and said "So, you going to tell me about this universe?"

Jacen sighed, "Where to begin, is the real question, what do you want to know?"

"For starters, how about everyone at dinner that I didn't recognize, and why Mom is a Jedi?" Kylo stated.

"Well, other than our parents, Uncle Luke and Uncle Chewie, and the droids, sitting next to me was my twin sister Jaina, next to her, is my younger brother Anakin, on the other side, my cousin Ben Skywalker, you stole his name, and the women was Aunt Mara Jade Skywalker, Luke's wife."

"Huh, odd, where I'm from, Uncle Luke never married." Kylo Stated.

"I could tell, confusion just radiated off of you the whole time. To make this easy, tell me what is the same with your timeline, and then I will tell you all you wish to know." Jacen said.

"Well, I don't know much of our ancient history, all I know is that the Jedi and Mandalore fought a war and the Jedi won." Kylo Started.

"The Mandalorian Wars? Where Revan fought Mandalore the Ultimate in single combat, only to return as Darth Revan?" Jacen asked.

"Who and who?" Kylo questioned.

"Never mind, keep going." Jacen told him.

"Right, during the fall of the Old Republic, members of clan Vizsla snuck into the Jedi Temple and stole the legendary Darksaber from within." Kylo continued.

'Sounds like Mandalore the Avenger did that.' Jacen thought.

"The reemergence of the Sith and the Naboo crisis all happened, at the same time here, right?" Kylo asked.

"Yes, that, the Separatist Crisis, The Clone Wars, The Galactic Civil War, all happened, except that there were more battles, more events that happened during that time. When did the Galactic Civil War end for you?" Jacen put forth.

"One year after the Battle of Endor at the Battle of Jakku, I was born that same year. Thirty years after Endor, the First Order emerged from the Unknown Regions to conquer the galaxy in the Empire's stead, led by Supreme Leader Snoke, Me, General Hux, and Captain Phasma." Kylo stated.

"Interesting, well, my turn, do you want me to tell it or do you wish to consult a data holocron/ the ship's databank?" Jacen really wanted Klyo to choose the latter.

"I guess I'll read the databank and I will ask you to clarify things if needed." Kylo stated, probably the wisest move at that moment.

Jacen let out a sigh of relief, he did not want to have to entertain Kylo any longer than he had to. "Alright, I'm going go meditate. Let me know when we are approaching Korriban." Jacen stood up and moved toward to back of the shuttle to meditate. Turning back a sec, "Oh, there is a drawer next to you, in it is a blank datapad, write down any questions you have and I will answer them as best as I can later."

As Jacen left him be, Kylo turned to the console, and accessed the ship's databank, and started to learn about the universe he was in. He started with events that happened in his timeline, then on to his counterpart, the Yuuzhan Vong War, on and on. Further and further down the rabbit hole he went, and which each passing article, the more confused he became, and the more he came to realize that he really missed his universe. A list of questions formed in his mind, and thankfully his counterpart had told him of the datapad, he was constantly writing down questions and erasing them as they were answered in his research, only to be replaced by more questions. For every one question answered, two more took its place.

Finally, after hours of research, Kylo sat back in the copilot's chair in a daze, he felt like he would go mad if he looked at any more, like hyper-rapture. Then, the nav computer beeped, signaling that they were nearing Korriban. Jacen had heard it beep, stood up from where had sat, and walked into the cockpit.

"So, how did the research go?" Jacen had asked him as he sat in the pilot's seat. Kylo turned toward him, with a strange look in his eye, like he had just seen a ghost. "You went that deep, huh? It gets weird really quick."

"No kidding, what did I get myself into?" Kylo asked himself.

"Well, try to center your thoughts as we descend onto Korriban." Jacen told him as he pulled the lever to drop out of hyperspace, with the red planet of Korriban right in front of them.

"Right..." Kylo said, still somewhat dazed.

As they landed on the only open landing pad, they had noticed that Lord Vader and a group of six stormtroopers were waiting for them. "Grandfather was waiting for us?" Kylo almost squealing like a schoolgirl.

"Looks like it, first off, whatever you do, do not act like a crazed fan to Lord Vader, he's different than the one you know. Second, it would be wise of you to leave your helmet behind, as Lord Revan will not tolerate you ripping off his look, and thirdly, mind yourself as the Dark Lords are volatile group." Jacen warned, as he switched his green crystal out for his red one. As they walked down the ship's ramp, Jacen's eyes went full Sith yellow, and Caedus was freed. Caedus made Kylo slightly bow before Lord Vader.

"Lord Caedus, welcome back." Vader's booming baritone voice greeted. "You're early, we weren't expecting you for a few more weeks."

"I wish it were under normal circumstances, grandfather. However, it due to this fool," jabbing a finger toward Ren, "that I am here now."

Vader looked over Ren, with disapproval, "Who is this?"

"Short version: he is a whiny, barely trained version of me from a parallel universe, and he is your biggest fan." Caedus told him.

Vader fixed Kylo with his terrible glare, Kylo did shrink back a bit from it.

"I fear that his arrival in our universe is only the beginning of something far worse." Caedus said

Turning back to Caedus, Vader said, "Well come, the Council is waiting to hear this story." Vader and Caedus walked next to each other, Kylo wanted do so as well, but was held back by the Stormtroopers.

"You will walk behind us, we will escort you to the hall outside the council chamber." The lead stormtrooper said, and turned to walk into the Sith Temple.

As Kylo walked behind the troopers, he noticed that they didn't have blasters at all, instead they had lightsabers hanging from their belts. "Are you guys the Cuis Clone stormtroopers?" Kylo asked, good thing he had done some research.

"We are." The lead trooper said.

Kylo was lead down various passage ways, until he was in front of a set of giant double doors, guarded by two Shadow Guards, saber pikes lit. "They will call for you when they are ready for you." The lead trooper said as they left. Kylo was left to pace in front of the doors.

 **I know I said that we would meet the the Council, but this was an important chapter as we see Kylo slip into madness a little. I imagined that it was like him accessing the legends portion of Wookieepedia and just started to free fall down the rabbit hole. Next time will be the Council.**

 **Just a question for all my readers, would anyone like a thing where the Jedi Council reacts to the movies and TCW and Rebels as well as other parts of the EU? Now, I have an idea about how i would distribute it to you guys, if you are interested.**


End file.
